


Balance

by knlalla



Series: quick fics [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tour Bus, Tour Fic, how is that not a tag idk, tiny bunk bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: Phil wants to postthe bunk bed insta story, but Dan just wants to sleep.





	Balance

“Come _on_ , Phil, just hurry up and take the damn video already!” Dan grumbles, frowning from where he’s perched on Phil’s lap, just out of shot of the camera. He’s got his back pressed flat against the ceiling of the bunk, and he’s pretty sure he’s never been more uncomfortable in his _entire_ life - he’s left glaring at the tiny mattress below them, wondering why they didn’t just suck it up and get a bus with a proper bedroom. _Surely_ they could’ve just ignored all the fan theories.

“I _will_ if you quit talking.” Phil mumbles back under his breath, shooting Dan a quick glare before smoothing his face into a soft, tired smirk and starting the video over again. Dan holds his breath until Phil looks back up and nods, then he collapses forward onto Phil’s chest; the phone ends up crushed between them, along with Phil’s arms, but Dan’s having a hard time actually caring.

“Dan, you’re squishing me, I have to post it!” Phil whines under him, and his breath warms Dan’s hair. He can feel Phil’s arms moving against his chest, trying to shove him off, but he makes absolutely no effort to help - he’s _tired_.

“Just post it tomorrow, or better yet, don’t bother.” Dan says into Phil’s shoulder; does it even really matter if people are speculating? They’ll do it anyway, they always do. Maybe on a worse day, Dan would be annoyed, would be pushing Phil to post this video as soon as possible, but today he’s exhausted and happy and it doesn’t _really_ matter.

“ _Dan_.” Phil finally manages to pull his arms out from between them, rolling Dan to the side just enough that he can both get a clear view of the screen. Then Phil lets out an exasperated sigh. “You made me delete it!” He pokes at Dan, but his half-frown turns into more of an annoyed smile and Dan knows he isn’t really upset.

“Come on, let’s just sleep already, it doesn’t-”

“Just scoot down a bit and I’ll take it again and post it,” Phil interrupts, already changing his expression to match the one he’d had earlier. Dan grumbles under his breath but does as asked, curling around Phil’s waist and scrunching his knees up as much as he can; it’s a bit awkward, with his legs draped over top of Phil’s and his back pressed against the wall, but Phil’s stomach makes a surprisingly good pillow. Within seconds, Dan’s promising his exhausted brain he can just rest his eyes, then he’ll move as soon as Phil’s finished posting the story.

\-------------

Dan wakes to a hand carding through his hair, slow and lazy, and he has a hard time remembering where he is until a soft rumbling sounds in his ear.

“Hey sleepyhead, can we get up? I’m hungry.” The voice filters in through a haze as Dan manages to blink his eyes open, and he’s met with an excellent view of the ugly curtains separating the bunk beds from the rest of the bus. His limbs ache to be stretched, but he’s curled into a ball and there’s quite literally no room to extend anything. His muscles protest when he inches himself up toward the familiar blue and green pillow Phil’s head rests on; Phil just watches him, a sleepy smile on his face that says he’s likely only just woken up.

“M’not awake yet,” Dan grumbles into Phil’s chest, about as close as he’s able to get to the pillow for the time being - his eyes have already drifted back shut, and his legs are thanking him for the slightest bit of room, so he wraps an arm around Phil and lets his brain drift back toward whatever dream he’d been pulled out of.

Phil chuckles under him, a soft sound that shakes Dan’s head, but nowhere near enough to convince him to open his eyes again. Except then Phil’s _properly_ shaking Dan, and he groans, turning his head further into Phil.

“Come on, I’m _starving_ ,” Phil laughs through the words, though Dan can’t imagine what’s so funny at this hour - it’s too bloody _early_. Technically, he’s no idea of the time, but he’s curled around Phil and comfortable and still sleepy, so it’s definitely too early to consider getting out of bed. Even if said bed is tiny and cramped and really, what were they thinking, getting a bus with only bunks? 

“Five minutes?” Dan asks; he grins into Phil’s chest when a hand begins carding through his hair again, when Phil presses a kiss to the top of his head and turns slightly, just so they’re facing each other. Limbs tangle together the way they always do when they’re this close, Dan’s leg slotting between Phil’s, an arm wedging itself under him to pull him into Phil’s chest. 

If Dan were a bit more coherent, he might think - as he tends to do - about how well they _fit_ ; not just literally in this tiny bunk, somehow managing to make the place feel like their bed at home, but figuratively. How well they know each other, know what the other wants and needs, how they find compromise without even having to discuss it, how they find _balance_ and balance each other.

Except it’s early and Dan’s tired and he doesn’t think any of this, not for another few hours, because he doesn’t need to. He gets to feel it, deep in his bones, as he and Phil rest and breathe and just exist for a while. And truly, he supposes over a bowl of cornflakes - once the sun’s properly hovering in the middle of the sky - maybe the bunk beds aren’t the _worst_ thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks lovelies! feel free to [rb](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/175677793702/balance-quick-fic) if you'd like!


End file.
